Young
"Young & Younger" is the fifth episode in Season 1 of Young & Hungry.http://www.zap2it.com/tv/young-hungry/episodes/SH018567190000 Plot Sofia encourages Gabi to start dating again in the hopes she’ll move on from Josh. But Josh takes an immediate dislike to Gabi’s new guy, Cam, leaving Gabi confused about their relationship. And when Josh seems to discover some surprising news about Cam, Gabi refuses to believe him, which leads her to learn even more surprising news about Cam. Meanwhile, Elliot tries a little too hard to fit in with Josh’s programmer friends. Episode Summary The episode starts with Sofia telling Gabi to hurry up and that Happy Hour is almost over while Gabi was making a strawberry cream and a vanilla cream. Sofia tells Gabi that she wants cheap appetizers and hot guys or cheap guys and hot appetizers and that either is cool as long one of them is covered in ranch. Josh slides down the stairs, as always, and he asks Sofia whether Gabi had told her about the cool party he will be hosting. Sofia told him that she is going to happy hour. Josh then tells Sofia that Caroline is on the way to New York to get her wedding dress with Vera Wang. Gabi adds that he has programer bros coming over for the party and asks Sofia to guess what he will call it. Sofia replies, "A bro-grammer party?" Josh says the same thing and is amazed at Sofia's guessing abilites. Gabi asks the pair whether they wanted to hear what she was making for the party. While Sofia refuses, Josh is excited to hear about the menu. Gabi says the dishes with a seductive tone while Josh is excited about the delicious food. Sofia pulls Gabi out of the apartment. Outside Josh' apartment, Sofia tells Gabi that Gabi and Josh just had an "oreogasm". Entering the elevator, Sofia tells Gabi that Gabi is treating Josh as if he was her boyfriend. Sofia wants Gabi to meet more guys and inquires the last time Gabi has been on a date. Gabi replies with a meek, "4 months ago." Gabi realizes that her friend was right and wants to start dating again. Right when she says that, the elevator opens to an attractive guy and Gabi immediately flirts. He name is later revealed as Cam. Cut to: Gabi and Cam arriving in front of Gabi's apartment and she telling him that her building is not that fancy as his is and that she wants to take things slow, as it went too fast with her last guy. Cam is alright with taking it slow and kisses Gabi goodbye. Gabi comes into her apartment alone and tells Sofia that Cam was perfect. Sofia prides herself on giving Gabi the initial push. They both gush with glee because Gabi has a chance of getting a boyfriend. At Josh's apartment Gabi is preparing some food when Yolanda enters and Gabi greets her enthusiastically. Yolanda is weirded out at Gabi's change in attitude. Gabi tells Yolanda and Josh that his name is Cam and that he lives on the 9th floor of the building and that she met him in the elevator. Yolanda is surprised that she she didn't think of that first. Elliot walks down the stairs and tells Yolanda that he is trying to get invited to Josh's party. He then goes to Josh and starts to kiss up to kiss up to him and he then made himself dumb that if there's anyone else he wants to invite someone who also loves the ga,e he got to him or just said that. Josh then told him that his buddy Amir. Yolanda then messed up with him and told Elliot that the only thing he is going to be skipping is that party. Then someone reng the bell at the door. Yolanda opened and she was inpresed how cute Cam was. Gabi fastly started to see if she looks ok and she ran to Cam and asked him what is he doing here. He told her he's here to tell her how great time he had and he kissed her. Cam then wanted to ask Gabi out and she said yes even before he asked her. Josh then came along and started to comunicate with Cam he was looking jealous. Cam then left and they made a plan that he will pick her up at 7pm. Josh then greated him and he left. Gabi asked how great he is Josh told her that he does not like him and Gabi got a bit upset. Later Josh stopped with the elevator and he saw Cam hugging another woman. And he said to himself that the truth came out. Later at Sofia and Gabi's apartment Sofia was waxing Gabi's legs and Gabi told Sofia how mean Josh was to Cam Sofia then told her that he is probably jealous. Meanwhile at Josh's apartment Elliot begged Josh to come to his party and after a long time Josh said ok but he wanted him to act normally and he said he will just be one of the boys. Gabi then came to work and Josh tried to tell her that he saw Cam hugging another woman, Gabi couldn't believe him how can he make up such a thing. Josh told her it's true and that she should got ask Cam she said she would never do that, but she did it. In front of Cam's door she knocked and he opened her, then Cam's mom came and told Gabi she is his mom. She thought it was Cam's tutor. Then she left to go inside. Gabi then pulled Cam and asked him how old is he. He told her that age is not the number and she saidt "yeah what is the number?" When he told her he's 17 she wa so surprised and named him a kid. Beverly Cam's mom came out again and she asked Gabi if she would like to join them for dinner but she said no. Beverly then puled out her phone and said to at least make a selfie with his tutor. Gabi then came back to Josh's apartment and he asked her if she talked to Cam and she told him she did and he thought they have broken up(they did) but Gabi told him that they had a specila talk and that they grow even closer and that the girl he was hugging was his sister. She then lied that he is coming for dinner to her place tonight and that he is looking at the menu. Later at the Josh's party Elliot came in dressed in other clothes so he could no look like gay. Josh asked him what is he wearing and why. Meanwhile Yolanda was waiting in the elevator for her man to get, while Beverly enters and Yolanda tries to get rid ofher because she does not want competition. Beverly then told her that she is not looking for a man because she is rising her child and she showed her a slefie of him and Yolanda saw it was Cam and Beverly told her he's seventeen. Yolanda rushed to Josh's party and told him that Cam is only seventeen. Josh fastly left the party to tell Gabi. Elliot followed him and told him that since Gabi came he did not have time for him. Josh told him that he is his empleyee and that he think he is amazing. At Gabi's apartment she was teling Sofia how this is her fault that she pushed her to date again and that she end up with someone younger that her. Sofia told her ro lie to Josh that she had a great sex with Cam. Josh then knocked at the door and Sofia went into the bedroom to act she is Cam and Gabi went to open the door she lied that she is having sex with Cam. Josh then told her that he is only seventeen. Gabi then confesed that he is not here. Then they had a talk what are they friends, boss employee... Josh addmited he was jealous and then told Gabi that he is always gonna protect her and be there for her then he left. On the end Yolanda and Elliot went into the elevator wheere it was a mand and Yolanda starts to flirt. but then they found out he is gay and Elliot went in and Yolanda did to and they rode with the elevator. Cast Main cast *Emily Osment as Gabi Diamond *Jonathan Sadowski as Josh Kaminski *Rex Lee as Elliot Park *Aimee Carrero as Sofia Rodriguez *Kym Whitley as Yolanda Guest cast *Nick Roux as Cam *Virginia Williams as Beverly *Roger V. Burton as Old Man *Jude Lanston as Handsome Man and Man *Shawn Parikh as Amir Dishes #Strawberry cream and vanilla cream. #Pizza #Cupcakes #Gabi’s Gourmet Junk Food Blowout Title & Production Production *Table read was on May 19, 2014. *Filming for this episode started on May 20, 2014. *Filming for this episode ended on May 24, 2014.http://instagram.com/p/oXepHyqglZ/ Title *Cam is younger than Gabi so that's why Young & Younger is a title. Trivia *Sofia waxed Gabi's legs. *Cam reveals he's 17. *Cam need tutor. *Josh reveals he was jealous. *Gabi and Sofia play a fake sex. *Elliot reveals he has a bit crush on Josh. *When Josh says his friend Woody is coming to his party and says "Guess who he's bringing" to Elliot, Elliot replies with "Buzz Lightyear", which is referencing Toy Story. *Gabi mentions that it has been a month since the events of "Pilot". Goofs *When Gabi and Sofia were in their apartment eating pizza Gabi first bite at the slice and then got a phone call by Josh and she left the pizza on the coffee table but then when she grabbed the slice again to eat it the slice was still in one piece there wasn't that bite that Gabi made before that. Featured music *CM French (Theme song) Quotes Promo & Sneak Peeks Gallery |-|Promotional= S1E5.jpg Dd34.jpg S1E5.jpg Young & Younger.png !.jpg !!.jpg !!!.jpg !!!!.jpg !!!!!.jpg !!!!!!.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= ep5.jpg|Last day's tape night 55.jpg|Table Read Script5.jpg|Signed Script kym.jpg |-|Screencaps= Poll How would you rate of this episode?! 5 4 3 2 1 References Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Episodes Aired in 2014